


To The End

by WeDoBeVibing



Category: Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoBeVibing/pseuds/WeDoBeVibing
Summary: Welcome to Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves . It was considered to be one of the most important villages in the world, only for the fact it held one of the five academies. A special academy to train people capable of turning into weapons and those who could wield them, also known as meisters. Unfortunately years ago there was a massive boom of people who could turn into weapons, leaving not enough meisters. Almost every academy started the Trio Operation, where two weapons would be paired with one meister. For this operation to work, you would have to be assigned to a team. They would get trained meisters to read their souls and find who they would be compatible with. That is where we will begin.
Kudos: 15





	1. Team 7; Ready For Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!!

It was a dark night in Konoha, only the moonlight glowing into the alleyway. In this alleyway was a woman, who was sprinting for her life. She was being chased by a man with white hair, that reached his shoulders, and had a crazed look on his face. This is Mizuki, a weapon. He was a former teacher at Konoha’s Soul Training Academy, who was recently let go due to rumors of him working with witches. Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed by a meister who wore orange and had sun blonde hair. But this boy made his presence known, for unknown reasons, leading Mizuki to sensing him.

“I recognize those souls, if it isn’t the infamous Team 7”

Mizuki seemed to bend backwards, cackling, and staring at the trio on the rooftop.

A boy with hair and eyes that seemed to blend with the night sky behind him. His arms crossed, a glare on his face, and the scowl that mocked anyone who dared cross him. This was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the two weapons for Team 7. He was a katana, one that seemed to know your every move before it happened. He was clad in his usual blue button up and white pants, with his black trench coat blowing in the wind.

Next to him, was the girl with cherry blossom colored hair. Her green eyes sparkled, appearing inhuman, in the moonlight. Her arms behind her back, a soft blush on her cheeks, and a confident smile that didn’t match her frail look. This is Sakura Haruno, the second weapon of Team 7. She is never really used in battle, her weapon form was secret but most suspected it to be something small. She was wearing her signature red dress and had her long hair tied with a red bow, both seemed to move with each breeze.

Then in front of the two, was the boy with two souls. One human, one witch. His blonde hair stood out from the night sky. His blue eyes glowed with a look of disgust. He wore a blue and orange jumpsuit that always seemed to make him pop out. This is Naruto Uzumaki, the meister of Team 7. He was a talented meister, one that always seemed to bounce back.

This was going to be dangerous, Mizuki was sure.

Team 7 jumped down from the rooftop, Sasuke immediately transforming. Sakura stood back, “Don’t make too much of a mess, Naruto. If we have to pay for more property damage, I will strangle you”

Naruto nods, with a slight nervous look. Mizuki took a step back, ready to make a run for it. "You go it, Sakura" Naruto then charged, making Mizuki start to run. Naruto, immediately, chased after him. Sakura sighed, chasing after him.

The buildings around them were a blur as Naruto chased after Mizuki. Mizuki seemed to slow down, as he had been chasing people all night for their souls. Naruto grabbed Mizuki's jacket and threw him into a building. Naruto walked up, calmly, and pointed the katana at Mizuki's throat. "You hurt Iruka-sensei, you shouldn't have harmed him" He then slashed Mizuki in half, leaving only his glowing soul. Sasuke transformed back just as Sakura caught up with them, she was panting. Sakura then looked at the building, "Naruto!! What did I say about property damage, you never learn!!" She runs up and hits him. Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Sakura, shut up" as Naruto screams. Sakura flinches then turns to a window, breathing on it and writing

4242564

"Whenever you wanna knock on the Hokage's door"

This made an old man appear in the window, his warm smile greeting the trio. "Ah, Team 7, have you completed your mission yet?" Kakashi is right next to him, he seems to be smiling.

Sakura nods as Sasuke eats the soul. Naruto steps forward, "We totally did, believe it. I slashed Mizuki with Sasuke". This caused Kakashi to sigh, "you didn't use Sakura again?"

Naruto seemed to shrink as Sasuke looks away. Sakura steps forward, "Sasuke would have been of better use, he would be easier to move with" Kakashi nods, still having disappointment in his eyes. The Hokage still had his warm smile, "You are getting close to 30 souls, correct Sasuke?"

Sasuke nods, smirking.

"And you are almost at 10, correct Sakura?"

She nods, looking down

"Naruto, I believe you should practice with Sakura more, she might fall behind"

Naruto nods, "You got it, Gramps"

The Hokage nodded, "Was there any property damage this time?"

Naruto shrunk, "uh, no...." Sakura tapped her foot. Sasuke sighed, "He threw Mizuki into a building"

The Hokage shook his head, "we will discuss your punishment tomorrow, there will be three other teams there. Is this understood?"

The trio nodded and watched as the Hokage and Kakashi disappeared from the window. "I told you Naruto, now we are going to be punished!" Sakura hits him over the head, as Sasuke starts to make his way to their shared apartment. Naruto rubs his head as the duo follow after Sasuke.

The next day will only be the beginning of how they function as a team. As an orange clad meister whines. As a cherry blossomed girl blushes. As a boy with midnight eyes scowls. As Team 7 marches forward to being one of the most memorable teams in history.


	2. Punishment and Missions

It was a bright sunny day as Team 7 walked into their academy. They walked down the hallways, hearing the whispers that followed them, mocking them. Naruto with the snide comments that have always followed him for something he didn't get a say in. Sasuke with the praise from every girl just because he was deemed a prodigy and attractive. Sakura with her degrading remarks all because she was never used in a fight, which led to most assuming she was useless. 

They walked into the classroom with the three other teams already present. 

With Team 8 there was Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Kiba was a weapon, more specifically a shotgun. He wore a grey jacket with a black fur trim, black jeans with a chain hanging on them, he had red tattoos on his face replicating fangs, and black converse. He was usually accompanied by his dog, Akamaru. Shino was the second weapon, a kyoketsu shoge. He wore giant coat that covered his mouth, and his signature black glasses, with black boots and jeans. He was the more mysterious one of the group. Then there was Hinata, a very talented meister who could see souls. She usually wore a tan hoodie with dark purple pants, and she wore black boots. They were trained under Kurenai Yuhi, one of the Hokage's weapons.

Then there was Team 10 with Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Choji was a weapon, a machine gun, something that fit his personality. He wore a white t-shirt with a red pattering on it with a green jacket, gray shorts, blue converse, and a blue bandana on his head. Shikamaru was the second weapon of his team, a butterfly knife. Shikamaru wore a black turtle neck with a green jacket over it, he wore black jeans and converse. His ears were pierced, he got them pierced last year. Ino was their meister, usually found obsessing over boys or hair. She wore a purple crop top and mini skirt with white tights underneath, she also wore purple ankle boots. They were trained under Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage's son.

Last but not least, there was the upperclassmen, Team Guy with Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji Hyuga. Lee was a weapon, he was nunchucks. He wore this green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. He also wore blue sandals. Then there was Neji, he was the second weapon and was able to turn into a staff. He wore a white button up with black slacks. He usually wore a white cloth around his forehead. Then there was TenTen, their meister. She wore a pink sleeveless qipao styled blouse and loose dark blue pants. She also wore combat boots and a necklace with a dove on it. They were trained under Might Guy, another one of the Hokage's weapons. 

Naruto waved and sat down in the front, laughing at a joke he made before he entered the classroom. Sakura huffed, sitting to the right of him, and rolled her eyes. Sasuke just sat to the left of Naruto with his usual scowl. 

There was a moment of silence, each of them waiting for the teachers to arrive. Then the door opened, revealing each team's assigned teacher. They all lined up, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy. Kakashi stepped forward, "All right, we are here to discuss what you did wrong and your punishment. We will be going in order, so I am first. Team 7, your meister has done repeated property damage. He has also neglected one of the weapons for the other. Your punishment for the property damage is paying the thousands of dollars back yourself and for the neglect, you will have to get your second weapon up to speed with the other. You can only use her until she matches the other." He steps back

Naruto was gripping his hair, "I am gonna be so broke" as Sakura giggles and Sasuke smirks.

Kurenai then stepped forward, "Team 8! You have failed more then half your missions this month, which has led to more crimes happening and deaths. Hinata, you will have to go through extensive training while only being allowed to use one weapon instead of both. You will have to take double the amount of missions and if you fail more then half again, we will strip all of the souls you collected from you" Kurenai steps back

Hinata teared up as Kiba rubs her back and Shino looked at her.

Asuma stood forward, "Team 10, you have also been slacking on missions, your punishment will be the same as Team 8, with the addition of more practice of soul resonance" He steps back

Shikamaru huffs as Ino whines in protest, Choji just eats his signature bag of chips.

Guy then steps forward, "Team Guy, the amount of property damage you have caused is unacceptable, you have to set an example to your underclassmen!! We will have tripled the normal amount of training and will be helping with rebuilding the places you have destroyed" He steps back, giving a thumbs up

Lee gives a thumbs up back as his two other teammates give a facepalm. 

The team leaders then looked at each other as Kakashi steps forward, "You will all be grouping up to take on duo missions. And soul resonance will be high on everyone's training list"

The teams looked at each other in shock, "Huh?!??!?!" 

Naruto jumped up, "How are we going to share the Kishin souls with two teams!". Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, you can either do whoever does the most work or whoever has the least amount of souls. For now, we have already though of who to partner up everyone with it. Team 7 is to go with Team 10, Team 8 with Team Guy. Any complaint?"

Neji raised his hand, "I would rather not have to work with the meister on that team". Guy shook his head, "Too bad!" 

Neji sighed in frustration and Hinata shrunk in on herself. "Now we have some solo missions to give out. Team 8 will be going to help a local restaurant to guard the wait staff, workers there have been disappearing lately. Team 10 will be going to hunt down a Kishin near the border between us and The Land of Wind, you will be joined with an other team. Team Guy will be hunting down a serial killer that has been running around in a town 35 miles from here. Team 7 will be escorting a bridge builder to the Land of Waves, he has been saying he requires a meister for unspecified reasons. It's a little suspicious." Kakashi lists off the missions from the paper, "We will start duo missions once these are finished, understood?"

The teams nodded, and shuffled out, ready for to start their missions

Team 7 each gave a smirk, confidence obvious from their posture.


End file.
